Schönheit ist subjektiv
„''Am Überseehafen wird Pyrotechnik eingesetzt. Benötigen Unterstützung durch freie Einheiten.“'' Benno Falk zog das Walkie-Talkie aus dem Gürtelbund und teilte dem BFE-Führer mit, dass er und seine Truppe sich umgehend auf den Weg machen würden. „Ihr habt es gehört, Leute. In den Wagen, hopp hopp! Umziehen könnt ihr euch auf dem Weg.“ Er sah ungeduldig zu, wie die Mitglieder seiner Mannschaft sich aus den Büschen verzogen, in denen sie sich eben noch erleichtert hatten, und auf den Polizeitransporter zutrotteten. Anna Hess und Maritza Gonzalo, die bis eben noch eine angeregte Unterhaltung geführt hatten, waren prächtig gelaunt. Für Maritza war es heute der erste größere Einsatz bei der Polizei. Der Truppenführer warf der Latina einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. Maritza lächelte und zwinkerte ihm unauffällig zu. Ihr Verhältnis zu Benno Falk war ein offenes Geheimnis unter den Kollegen, und wie böse Zungen behaupteten, auch der Grund dafür, dass sie in Falks Revier versetzt worden war und an der heutigen Aktion teilnehmen durfte. Benno ließ den Blick über seine Leute hinweg schweifen und stutzte. „Ich zähle nur drei. Wo ist Fischer?“ Die anderen zuckten mit den Schultern. „Der meinte, er müsse kurz etwas erledigen“, meldete sich Tino Kran, ein noch junger Beamter mit beginnenden Geheimratsecken und aristokratischer Blässe, zu Wort. „Das fängt ja gut an heute. Der hat nichts zu erledigen zu haben, bis auf das, was ich ihm auftrage. Dem mach ich Feuer unterm Hintern.“ Die jungen Polizisten folgten ihrem Truppenführer schweigend, während dieser sich im Stechschritt auf den Weg in Richtung der niedrigen Büsche am Straßenrand machte. Es war ein besonders heißer Julitag und die Schweißperlen in seinem Nacken tropften auf seinen ordentlich gebügelten Hemdkragen hinab. „Fischer, schwing` sofort deinen Allerwertesten her!“ rief Benno Falk, als er seinen Kollegen unter der nahegelegenen Unterführung ausgemacht hatte. Der schmächtige Fischer schrak bei diesen Worten zusammen. Man hatte ihn ertappt. Da konnte er seine Entdeckung auch gleich mit den anderen Beamten teilen. „Leute kommt mal rüber. Das müsst ihr euch ansehen“, rief er, doch die restliche Truppe stand bereits hinter ihm und starrte ungläubig mit heruntergeklappten Kinnladen auf seinen Fund. Direkt vor ihnen an die Brückenwand gelehnt stand eine verführerisch lächelnde Frau mit voluminösem glänzend braunem Haar. Auffallend waren ihre das Mark durchdringenden eisblauen Augen, der volle, blutrote Mund und die anmutigen hohen Wangenknochen. Aber noch etwas fiel auf, und das war das Fehlen jeglicher Kleidung, die ihre perfekten weiblichen Rundungen und das fein gekräuselte Haar ihrer Scham hätte bedecken können. Um Benno Falk war es geschehen. Sie war so unglaublich schön. Im Gegensatz zu seinen jungen Kollegen wusste er immer, was zu tun war, kannte jede richtige Vorgehensweise für jede Situation. Als verantwortungsvoller Polizeibeamter hätte er die Dame fragen müssen, ob es ihr gut gehe und ob er jemanden für sie anrufen solle. Dann hätte er ihr eine Decke umlegen und sie zum Transporter begleiten müssen. Weigerte sie sich, hätte er sie auch wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses festnehmen können. Er wusste all dies, und sein Bewusstsein versuchte ihn auch nachdrücklich mit schrillenden Alarmglocken an das korrekte Prozedere zu erinnern. Doch sein Bewusstsein und sein Verstand regierten nicht mehr über seinen Körper, als er das Schlimmste tat, was er in dieser Situation hätte tun können. Er streckte die Hand aus, ging auf die Frau zu und berührte sie an der Schulter. Siedend heiß bemerkte er seinen Fehler, als seine Handfläche zu verschmoren und zu rauchen begann. Bevor der Truppenführer zurückweichen konnte, schmiegte sich die nackte Schönheit in einer leidenschaftlichen, flammenden Umarmung an ihn. Nur für einen Moment spürte Benno die Hitze, bevor auch seine Nerven im Feuer verglühten. Das Letzte, was er hörte, waren Maritzas gellende Schreie, das Letzte, was er sah, die weißgelben züngelnden Flammen, die seine Augenlider verschlangen. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall schlug die verkohlte Leiche seines ehemaligen Truppenführers vor Fischers Füßen auf dem Boden auf. Die Frau kauerte jetzt einige Meter von der Gruppe entfernt am Boden und rührte sich nicht. Anna war die erste, die wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. „Wir müssen die Unterführung absperren.“ Sie wies den unter Schock stehenden Tino an, den Transporter zu ihnen zu fahren und dann die Warnkegel heraus zu holen. Glücklicherweise war dieser Teil der Stadt aufgrund eines Regierungstreffens ohnehin derzeit zur Sperrzone erklärt und nur für Anwohner zugänglich. So hatte Tino genug Zeit, das Band anzubringen und die Kegel aufzustellen. Diese Zeit brauchte er auch, da ihm beides immer wieder aus den zitternden Händen glitt. Annas Versuch, derweil Verstärkung anzufordern, gelang nicht. Die Einsatzkräfte waren damit beschäftigt, gewalttätige Demonstranten in beinahe allen Stadtbezirken in Schach zu halten, und hörten entweder nicht zu oder fanden nicht die Zeit, an ihr Walkie-Talkie zu gehen. Anna hatte die Frau dabei die ganze Zeit im Auge behalten, für den Fall, dass sie zum Angriff überging, doch diese hatte sich nicht gerührt, nicht einen Millimeter. „Was tun wir jetzt? Wir können sie dort nicht einfach sitzen lassen“, fragte Fischer, der seinen Blick erst jetzt von der Leiche lösen konnte, mit monotoner Stimme. „Wir wissen nicht, was das Feuer ausgelöst hat. Sie könnte bewaffnet sein“, gab Anna zu bedenken. „Ich schlage vor, wir reden mit ihr, aber bleiben auf Abstand.“ Ein brüchiges, schluchzendes Räuspern erregte die Aufmerksamkeit der Beamten. Maritza Gonzalo hatte aufgehört, mit den Armen ihre Knie zu umschlingen und dabei unablässig auf und ab zu wippen, und war aufgestanden. Ihr Gesicht war von den vielen Tränen ganz aufgedunsen und ihre Augen gerötet. „Ich spreche mit ihr. Ich will wissen, wieso Benno sterben musste“, sagte sie entschlossen und mit fester Stimme. Anna sah sofort, dass ihre Kollegin sich nicht würde aufhalten lassen. „Gut, aber bleib mindestens zwei Meter entfernt von ihr, und pass' auf dich auf!“ Daran dachte Maritza allerdings überhaupt nicht. Sie wollte zu ihr. Ihr nah sein. Mit den Fingern durch dieses glänzende braune Haar fahren. Dieses glänzende braune Schamhaar. Die kurze Affäre mit dem alten, faltigen Benno Falk war in dem Moment vergessen, indem sie dieses wunderschöne Geschöpf zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Betont langsam, um kein Misstrauen bei den Anderen zu erwecken, ging sie auf die Schönheit zu. Sie ließ sogar ihre Hände leicht zittern. Eine schauspielerische Höchstleistung, wie sie fand. Maritza ging vor der Unbekannten in die Knie. „Hallo, schöne Frau. Geht es dir nicht gut? Was ist los?“ Die tiefen, blauen Augen blickten Maritza direkt in die Seele. Langsam richtete sich die Person aus ihrer zusammengekauerten Haltung in die Hocke auf. „Du bist viel zu dicht dran, Gonzalo! Geh zurück, bitte!“ Anna wurde nervös und machte Anstalten, zu den beiden hin zu laufen. ''Bleib, wo du bist, du dämliche Kuh. Ich habe heute die Liebe meines Lebens gefunden. Du wirst sie mir nicht wegnehmen. '' Irgendwo in einer tieferen Schicht ihres Bewusstseins war Maritza klar, dass ihre Kollegin und gute Freundin recht hatte, doch das zählte jetzt nicht. Was zählte, war diese wundervolle Frau und ihr perfekter Körper, ihre vermutlich samtig-weiche Haut und vor allem diese vollen, einladenden Lippen. Das Geschöpf spitzte diese nun zu einem herrlich verspielten Kussmund. Ungläubig sah Anna zu, wie Maritza sich nach vorn lehnte und mit einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss in die Arme der Frau sank. Hilflos musste sie mitansehen, wie Maritzas Haut erst zu glühen, dann hell zu flackern, zu lodern begann und ihr Körper schließlich einem gemütlichen innerstädtischen Lagerfeuer glich. Das Wesen, welches Annas Kollegen verbrannt hatte, richtete sich nun auf, legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete die blonde Polizistin. Anna Hess sank auf die Knie. Ihre Pistole und das Walkie-Talkie glitten zu Boden. Die Situation war aussichtslos. Sie weinte. Sie schluchzte. Sie schrie ihre Verzweiflung heraus. Dabei wurde sie unablässig weiter beobachtet. Erst zwei starke Hände, die sich tröstend auf ihre Schultern legten, vermochten es sie zurück in die Realität zu holen. „Wir müssen sie festnehmen.“ Fischers Stimme klang noch immer hohl und monoton. Er und Tino standen mit gezückten Waffen neben ihrer Kollegin. „Du kannst hier bleiben. Wir erledigen das.“ Bevor Tino sich in Bewegung setzen konnte, packte Anna ihn am Bein und hielt ihn zurück. „Seid ihr wahnsinnig geworden? Habt ihr nicht gesehen, was passiert, wenn man sie berührt?“ Sie blickte von einem zum anderen. Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort. Plötzlich hatte die Polizistin den Lauf einer Pistole vor dem Gesicht. Tinos Hand zitterte nicht im Geringsten, während er die Waffe langsam entsicherte. „Lass mich los, Hess! Ich werde mich nicht noch einmal wiederholen. Wir machen das. Du bleibst hier.“ Da begriff Anna. Fassungslos entließ sie das Bein aus ihrem schraubstockartigen Griff. Sie saß einfach da, während die Männer, wie von einer Schnur gezogen, auf die nackte Frau zugingen. Als würden sie von einer bösen Macht ferngesteuert. Bei diesem Anblick setzte auf einen Schlag ihr Verstand wieder ein. Sie sprang auf und drehte sich um und rannte. Sie würde nicht zusehen, wie ihre Kollegen sich ins Verderben stürzten, sie würde sich in Sicherheit bringen. Hinter sich hörte sie einen Schrei. „Hilf mir!“ Sie blickte zurück. Von Tino war nichts mehr zu sehen, bis auf ein kleines Häufchen Asche, aber Fischer lag am Boden und kroch panisch vor der Kreatur weg, die langsam Schritt um Schritt näher kam. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich am Boden fest. Die andere hatte der Polizist in Richtung der Frau ausgestreckt, oder zumindest das, was davon noch übrig war, denn die Finger seiner Hand fehlten vollständig, und die Handfläche war zur Hälfte schwarz verkohlt. Was Fischer gerettet hatte, war seine zu stark ausgeprägte Schmerzempfindlichkeit. Noch bis ins Alter von sechzehn Jahren hatte er bei jedem Arzt Panik vor Impfungen gehabt, und in der Polizeischule war er für sein ständiges Jammern über kleine Wehwehchen ausgelacht worden. Doch als er die glühende Frau berührt hatte, hatte der Schmerz ihn wieder zur Besinnung gebracht und die blinde Lust und das Verlangen vollständig aus seinen Gedanken getilgt. Bevor die Kreatur ihn erreichen konnte, war Anna da und half ihm, auf die Beine zu kommen. Gemeinsam rannten sie zum Ausgang der Unterführung. „Es kontrolliert irgendwie deine Gedanken. Wir müssen weg.“, brabbelte Fischer währenddessen immer wieder. Die Kreatur machte derweil keinerlei Anstalten, ihren Schritt zu beschleunigen. Sie lächelte selig in sich hinein. An der frischen Luft angekommen, ließ Anna sich und Fischer keine Zeit zum Verschnaufen. „Wir müssen die Behörden verständigen.“ Fischer zitterte und hielt seine verletzte Hand in der gesunden. „Aber das Auto steht dort bei ihr, wir werden lange brauchen.“ Anna dachte nur wenige Sekunden nach und entschied dann, dass sie sich aufteilen würden. Fischer sollte zum Polizeirevier laufen, und Anna würde sich auf den Weg zum Überseehafen, dem Ort mit der derzeit wohl größten Polizeipräsenz machen. „So erhöhen wir die Chancen, unterwegs jemandem zu begegnen, der uns helfen kann.“ Anna rannte weg von der Straße in Richtung Hafen, und Fischer folgte dem Straßenverlauf, immer darauf bedacht, den Arm mit der verkohlten Hand nicht loszulassen. Als einige Augenblicke später die nackte Kreatur unter der Unterführung herauskam, schnupperte sie ein Weilchen in der Luft, zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich um in Richtung Hafen. Auf dem Präsidium angekommen, lehnte Fischer es ab, in den rasch für ihn gerufenen Krankenwagen zu steigen, bevor er nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatte. Er berichtete alles bis ins kleinste Detail. Von dem Moment, als er die Frau gefunden hatte, über den beißenden Geruch nach dem verbranntem Fleisch seiner verschiedenen Kollegen, bis hin zu ihrer Flucht aus der Unterführung. Als er endete, blickte er in skeptische, eindeutig an seiner geistigen Zurechnungsfähigkeit zweifelnde Gesichter. „Sie stehen unter Schock, Herr Fischer. Danke für Ihren Bericht. Bitte steigen Sie jetzt in den Krankenwagen. Wir kümmern uns dann um alles Weitere.“ Fischer protestierte. „Wenn sie mir nicht glauben, dann rufen Sie beim Revier am Überseehafen an, dorthin ist Anna Hess gelaufen. Sie kann meine Version dieser Geschichte bestätigen.“ Doch was Fischer nicht wissen konnte, war, dass Anna keineswegs am Überseehafen angekommen war, sondern derzeit in einer kleinen Betongrube lag. Splitterfasernackt. by Viviana Less Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:SCP Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord